marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mole Man (Hero Datafile)
Mole Man (Harvey Elder) - Hero Datafile Affiliations:' ''Solo d6 Buddy d8 Team d10 '''Distinctions: "Curse You, Surface Dwellers! ::: Rejected for Bizarre Appearance ::: Master of Monster Island and Subterranea Power Sets: Subterranean Science Weapon d8, Enhanced Durability d8, Enhanced Senses d8 SFX:' Vibration Mode Bojutsu Staff.' Step up or double Weapon die for one action. If the action fails, add a die to the doom pool equal to the normal Weapon die rating. SFX:' Flame Mode Bojutsu Staff.' Target multiple opponents with your Weapon. For every additional target, add d6 and keep +1 effect die. SFX:' Radar Sense.' Spend 1 PP to add Enhanced Senses to your roll (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an action. SFX:' Draughts from the Fountain of Youth'. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease, poison, or subterranean hazards, or spend 1pp during a transition scene to recover your physical stress and step back your physical trauma. Limit:' Visor and Staff.' Mole Man gains almost all combat abilities from his staff, and wears a visor to protect his eyes from normal light. Earn 1 PP and either change Enhanced Senses into a complication or shutdown Weapon. Recover by activating an opportunity or taking an action against the doom pool. Monstrous Mount Bite d8, Burrow d8, Enhanced Durability d8, Speed d8 SFX:' Dramatic Entrance.' If Mole Man is burrowing beneath or above the character who is about to act, spend 1 PP for Mole Man to interrupt and act before that character. SFX:' Dramatic Exit.' If Mole Man is stressed out, spend 1 PP for his mount to remove him from the Scene. Limit:' Strategic Dismount.' Shutdown Monstrous Mount to borrow the highest die in the doom pool as an asset for your next action, then step back and return the doom die. Recover Monstrous Mount during a Transition Scene or by activating an opportunity. Specialties: ''Combat Expert d8, Cosmic Expert d8, Menace Expert d8 ::: Science Master d10, Tech Master d10, Vehicle Expert d8 ''Milestones: TENTATIVE ATTEMPTS AT HUMAN CONNECTION ' · ''1 XP when you declare your trust or affection for another character'' · ''3 XP when you take stress from someone you trust or create a complication that benefits your allies'' · ''10 XP when you risk great pain or death to save someone you care about, or when perceived betrayal drives you away from someone you care about'' VENGEANCE AGAINST THE SURFACE WORLD · ''1 XP when you declare a character—ally or opponent—to be an enemy to you or your domain'' · ''3 XP when you inflict trauma against your chosen enemy or work against the goals of one or more allies to strike at your enemy'' · ''10 XP when you end your war against your chosen enemy on your own terms, or when your attempts to attack an enemy lead to your capture or humiliation'' '''''HISTORY An American nuclear engineer and explorer, Harvey Rupert Elder was socially shunned due to his homely, dwarfish appearance and abrasive personality. His fellow explorers were especially cruel, ridiculing Harvey’s eccentric theories about a Hollow Earth. But his theories were vindicated on Monster Island during the 1950’s when, while following Ulysses Bloodstone and his Monster Hunters, he fell into a massive cave leading to the underground realm of Subterranea. Though his eyes were permanently damaged by gazing into the mysterious Valley of Diamonds, Harvey’s genius allowed him to become ruler of Monster Island, the Subterranean race now called the Moloids, and eventually most of Subterranea. Forever separated from the bulk of humankind by his eyes’ sensitivity to sunlight as well as his appearance, Harvey dubbed himself the Mole Man, and applied Deviant-created creatures and technology to attacks upon the surface world. He found himself occasionally allied with other would-be conquerors, such as the Sub-Mariner, Dr. Doom, and the Mad Thinker (who designed the Mole Man’s powerful staff). Often foiled above ground by the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and other heroes, the Mole Man consolidated his rule below ground, wresting the Fountain of Youth and other territory from Tyrannus. He made and alliance with the Netherworld Queen Kala, falling in love with her and taking her as his consort before she betrayed him. He also opened his kingdom as a sanctuary to other humans ostracized by the surface world, granting some of them extraordinary abilities as his own super-powered strike-force, the Outcasts. This desire for human camaraderie led the Mole Man to temporary alliances with some heroes, many social outcasts like himself, such as the Thing, the Hulk, and Adam Warlock’s Infinity Watch. Eventually, these and other interactions led the Mole Man to let go of his need for revenge against the surface world. On occasion, he has even come to its aid. Thanks to the Avengers, the United Nations has recognized the Mole Man’s rulership over Monster Island. Today, aside from occasional fits of hostility, he seems for the most part content to rule his subterranean kingdom, and for the past few years his surface activities have mostly been limited to reacting to threats (real or imagined) to his people. To this day, many heroes think of him more as an ally than a villain. ''PERSONALITY'' The Mole Man’s deep sense of rejection and pursuit of underworld secrets have separated him from humanity, and he generally prefers to live underground in solitude. He is easily provoked to brutal action against any challenge to his power or dignity, and will fiercely defend his sovereignty over the Moloids, Subterranea, and Monster Island. At the same time, his desperation for love and respect occasionally drives him to seek companionship. He is likely to trust the wrong people and risk treachery, but also quick to avenge betrayal. ''ABILITIES & RESOURCES'' The Mole Man has no true superhuman abilities. But he is an extraordinary genius, with knowledge of technology centuries beyond conventional science, and he was able to master alien principles of technology totally foreign to his culture and environm ent, understanding and even improving ancient Deviant weapons systems and genetic engineering. His life has made him an expert on subterranean geography, spelunking, and the breeding and training of all manner of monsters. The Mole Man is extraordinarily near-sighted and sensitive to sunlight, requiring him to wear his visor whenever above ground. But due to his poor eyesight, his senses have naturally compensated, to the degree that, when combined with the low-energy radar emanating from his staff, they are heightened to nearly superhuman levels rivaling Daredevil’s. The Mole Man fights with a staff and has developed a fighting style that resembles bōjutsu; despite his small size, he is a highly dangerous hand-to-hand combatant when armed with his staff. Designed by the Mad Thinker, the Mole Man’s series of staves (all similar in appearance, six feet long and made of wood or aluminum) have displayed features like radar, electrical blasts, flame-throwers, and the projection of powerful vibrations. No one else can use Mole Man’s staves, as they are all booby-trapped with a galvanic response meter that is tuned solely to his skin conductivity. In addition to his periodic alliances with outcast heroes (or villains opposed to the Fantastic Four), the Mole Man commands an army of monsters and Subterranean Moloids that are absolutely loyal to him. At any given time, he is likely to be accompanied by mobs of normal Moloids, specially selected Moloid champions, his superhuman Outcasts, and/or one or more of his giant Deviant-bred monsters, such as three-headed Tricephalous, the horned Megataur, the truly colossal Giganto, and the flying bird-insect creature known only as "Skreeal.” Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles